Big Baddaboom
by SkyeRose
Summary: Sam is offworld with SG-6 when something goes terribly wrong. She makes it back to the SGC just barely alive. But...be warned...not all is as it seems. Not really a plot here; just a Sam whump thing, but not really. Sam/Jack! Fluffier than a bunny.
1. Chapter 1

Big Baddaboom

**Big Baddaboom**

**Disclaimer: My things are mine. The rest…well, you know how it goes.**

**A/N: Important: This story doesn't have a real plot. It kinda does, if you squint, but it's really just a Sam/Jack whump and fluff fic. As for the title…well…blame it on lack of sleep and a recent viewing of 'The Fifth Element.'**

**I'm not usually one for sappy stuff…but…this is dedicated to all those lost and left behind in the 9/11 attack. Sometimes it hurts worse to be the one left to pick up the pieces. Jimmy and Ron, you are missed.**

**Set in later seasons, but there are a few changes. Hammond's still there, Jack is still a colonel, Sam is still a major…and, of course, Janet and Jacob aren't dead.**

**WARNING: I go into a somewhat detailed description of injuries…so if blood and bones turns your stomach do NOT read.**

**Oh, and I know this concept has probably been done to death…but I had to give it a shot.**

**So, once again, no real plot…just my bored and highly over-active imagination.**

**ENJOY!!**

Jack looked over Walter's shoulder at the rapidly spinning gate. The klaxons had started blaring a few seconds ago, signaling an unscheduled offworld activation. Jack, Hammond, Daniel, and Teal'c had been having a short debriefing when the alarms sounded.

A small shudder ran up Jack's spine. Carter was offworld. She was with SG-6 studying some doo-dad or whatnot on P4X-995. While MALP scans and several weeks of recon had shown the planet to be devoid of all human or human-like presence…you could never really be sure. Jack himself had never been there, only letting Carter go because she had given him that damn infectiously adorable smile and turned sparkling blue eyes in his direction.

He made up his mind right then; of course she could go. If that would make her happy. So he had put on a show of being indecisive and a regular pain in the ass. The second the excited glimmer around her faltered he gave in. Still…he hadn't been able to go. Hammond had said he needed him on base for a few meetings involving the operation of the SGC. The colonel had never been required to go to one of these conferences before, but Kinsey was there…and Hammond needed somebody willing to speak his mind about the smarmy bastard.

Jack had been the obvious choice.

But, in the back of his mind there had been that damn niggling feeling that something wasn't right. That he should be watching Carter's back instead of playing devil's advocate.

Daniel stood behind him, frowning slightly with his hands shoved deeply into his pockets. Teal'c stood next to him, hands clasped behind his back with his usual raised eyebrow. Hammond was standing to Walter's immediate left.

"Who is it?" the general demanded.

Walter shook his head. "No iris code yet, sir." He waited, hand twitching as though readying to slam it down on the iris control to open it.

Jack let out a long breath and bounced slightly on his heels. He was hoping against hope that it wouldn't be SG-6 or Carter. However, he had learned the hard way that hope doesn't get you very far. And that sense of trepidation was growing. He felt his hands shake and shoved them into his pockets.

He would not lose control. It was probably nothing.

Walter tensed noticeably. "Receiving a signal sir." The computer processed the incoming transmission. Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c waited with baited breath. "It's Major Carter's iris code, sir."

"Open it!" Jack ordered before Hammond could even open his mouth.

"Yes, sir." Walter said, knowing that Hammond would have said the same thing.

The iris slid open to reveal the glistening puddle of blue…that was still undisturbed.

Walter glanced down at the computer. "We're not seeing any travelers, sir."

"Keep it open." Hammond said without pause. Walter nodded.

"Come on, Carter." Jack muttered, searching the event horizon even though he knew no one was coming through yet.

Daniel glanced sideways at his friend and practically felt the waves of anxiety radiating from the man. Teal'c also appeared to notice, for he raised his eyebrow further, but kept silent.

"She's fine, Jack. It's probably nothing." Daniel said quietly, watching the older man closely.

Jack winced slightly and gave Daniel a small smile. "Yeah. I know. Carter's probably made some discovery and can't wait to techno-babble us to dea--!" he was cut off as Walter made a sharp sound of surprise.

A massive wave of energy swept through the gate shattering the windows facing it. Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, Walter, and Hammond threw themselves to the ground as the energy wave swept through the control room; the machines hissing and sparking.

The main computer made a sharp beeping noise and Walter yelled, "Incoming traveler!"

Jumping to their feet among the wreckage they looked out over the glass strewn gateroom. The wormhole flickered and made an odd sucking-swooshing sound.

Suddenly, something came flying through the horizon and slammed into the wall just below the control room before crashing into a heap on the floor. A heap dressed in BDUs. With blonde hair.

"Carter!" Jack yelled, his cry tearing from his throat as he bolted down the stairs and through the blast doors into the gateroom. Daniel and Teal'c were running right behind him, desperate to get to their unconscious friend.

'_She is just unconscious…right?'_ Jack's heart froze as he saw the battered body of his second lying on the gateroom floor face down, spread-eagled.

"Medical team to the gateroom! I repeat medical team to the gateroom!" Hammond shouted over the PA.

"Sam!" Jack shouted, dropping to his knees next to her, not even realizing his slip. He pressed his fingers to her throat, almost passing out with relief when he felt it flutter against his fingertips.

The relief was short-lived however, soon replaced with a mind-numbing dread as he took in her appearance.

Blood was trickling down her neck from a gash at the back of her head and from a deep wound on her cheek. Her knuckles were bruised and torn, blood trickling from the tattered skin. A growing sticky puddle under her left leg could only mean that it was severely broken; the bone protruding violently through the skin. She was pale; God knows how much blood she'd already lost and how long she'd been trying to get back home. She could have been out there; broken…bleeding…alone for hours. Even a few days. SG-6 was on a check-in schedule of five days.

Anything could have happened.

Jack's stomach lurched and he had to fight not to get sick. She looked horrible. Goddammit! She was dying and he hadn't been there to save her. This was all his fault.

Sam's eyes snapped open; a look of pure agony clouding her blue eyes and turning them a translucent grey. She opened her mouth and took a harsh, liquid sounding breath before coughing up blood.

A lot of it.

"Sam! Jesus, Sam…take it easy." It was the stupidest thing in the world to say. He knew that, but it was the only thought that made it through his panic-induced haze. _'God…she's bleeding internally too.'_ Jack shuddered as the urge to become ill threatened to overtake him again.

"Sir…" her voice was broken and wet, more blood leaking from between her lips.

"Ssh." He tried to sound soothing and ran gentle fingers through her hair. "You're home. You're safe."

Her eyes slipped closed and her already labored breathing became shallower. "Thank you…sir…" The finality in her voice scared him beyond anything he had ever felt.

"Carter, you hang on!" he ordered as he heard Janet's voice shout for Daniel and Teal'c to move back. "Don't you dare even think of leaving me!" It was out of his mouth before he could stop it…and, frankly, he couldn't care less about who heard him. No way was going to let her go that easily.

"Sir! I need space!" Janet yelled, shoving forcefully past him. "I need a brace!"

One of the nurses practically threw Janet the neck and back brace and hurried to hold Sam's head in place. Sam moaned, but it came out a liquid whisper.

"Jack." Daniel laid a hand on the colonel's arm. Jack shrugged him off without even looking at him. "Jack!" Daniel said forcefully, spinning the older man to face him. Jack's eyes were wide and wet. There was an almost animalistic terror about them.

"What, Daniel?" Jack's voice was choked and he hurriedly cleared his throat.

"Jack…This is bad." Jack scoffed, all the while keeping his eyes locked onto his barely breathing second. "Let me finish." Daniel gently squeezed Jack's arm and let him go. "She needs more than what _we _can give her."

Jack's eyes darkened. "So what? You're saying we should just give up? Over my dead body, Daniel."

Daniel closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, Jack. I'm saying we need to call Jacob."

"So he can say goodbye?" Jack spat, glaring at Daniel.

"No, dammit, Jack!" Daniel glared right back. "We _need_ the Tok'ra healing devices! That's the only way Sam is gonna come out of this!"

Jack's eyes widened and his jaw tightened. He knew Daniel was right. Of course he was right. But…he didn't want any Goa'uld technology around Carter…_his_ Carter. SG-1's track record with those things wasn't so hot. Looking back at Carter, he knew there was no choice.

"Dial the Tok'ra homeworld!" he shouted up to Walter and General Hammond. Without so much as asking why, the general motioned for Walter to do it.

"Chevron one encoded!" Walter's voice rang through the gateroom.

"Dammit!" Janet's panicked voice brought Jack's attention back to his fallen teammate. His fallen 'more-than-just-a-teammate.'

"What?" He had meant for his voice to come out loud and strong…instead it was low and raw with emotion. Emotion he really shouldn't be showing, but couldn't muster the will to hide.

"We can't move her." Janet's voice was subdued and there were undertones of helplessness and fury. "I can't tell if her neck is broken."

Jack's heart launched into his throat…his stomach following soon after. He tried to speak, but no sound would come.

Daniel stepped forward, his glasses dangling uselessly in his hand. "Broken? As in…?"

"As in I don't think we'll be able to hold on to her for that long." Janet's eyes darkened and she looked as though the words were choking her.

Jack felt as though he had been submerged in ice water. He was so numb it hurt. This wasn't happening. This was _not_ happening. Carter…Sam…no.

He could not lose her.

**TBC**

**A/N: Please R&R! Part two up tomorrow…hopefully.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fix Her

**Chapter 2: Fix Her!**

**Disclaimer: Only my stuff is mine!**

**A/N: Really short chapter, I'm sorry! Thank you all for the reviews! Please keep 'em coming! No flames please.**

**ENJOY!!**

"Fix her!" Jack ordered, on his knees next to Sam.

Janet averted her eyes and looked very much like she was trying not to cry. "I can't, sir."

"Dammit, Frasier! You will fix her!" Jack's voice was a menacing whisper. His eyes flashed angrily behind the tears.

"Sir…" Sam's voice snapped him back to reality. Her eyes were open and clear, but they were still a pale grey. "Please…"

"What, Carter? Anything." Jack said in a rush as he placed his hands on either side of her face.

"Please… you need to…" she was cut off as a spasm rocked her body.

"Carter!" He yelled. "Sam! Don't do this!"

Her eyes fluttered as she tried to say what she needed to say. All she managed was a slight shake of her head and a sad grimace.

"Jack!" He heard Daniel's voice as if from a distance. "Jack! Dammit!"

"O'Neill." He heard Teal'c's voice too. It wasn't as frantic as Daniel's, but there was a note of trepidation in it.

And then…he heard _her_ voice. Except it was louder. And there was no liquid gurgling. "Sir! Sir, come on!"

He squeezed his eyes shut. "Carter…"

"Dammit, Colonel! Wake! Up!" Small, strong hands gripped his face.

His eyes snapped open, hands flying to cover the ones on his cheeks. He bolted upright, sending the three people surrounding him jumping backwards. Two managed to get a couple of steps away, but the third was held in place by the hands wrapped around hers.

Jack stared at Sam like she had just grown three heads. His eyes bored into hers as though he was going to find the answers to his silent questions. Sam stared back, eyes wide, but the expression in them was relieved and slightly sleepy. She was kneeling a few inches away, her body dangerously close to his.

"Sir?" She asked tentatively. A pleasant tingling feeling was running from where his large warm hands were grasping hers.

"Carter?" His voice was hoarse from his earlier screaming.

"Yes, sir." She looked at Daniel, silently asking him to help. The colonel was still staring at her and his hands were still clinging to hers. And, while she didn't mind this…she was worried that her control would break if that look in his eyes didn't go away soon. She couldn't destroy their careers because of…this.

Daniel recognized the look and could practically read her thoughts. No way was he jumping in on this one. He had heard the way Jack had been calling out her name. Whatever he had been dreaming about…something bad must have happened. Maybe it was just bad enough to make Jack do…or say something that Daniel had been encouraging him to do for years. At least that's what the romantic in Daniel was hoping. And a quick glance at Teal'c told him that the big man was thinking the same thing.

"It's…you?" His voice was strained and laced with hope and his eyes were shimmering with tears.

"Yes, sir." She gave him a small smile, trying to reassure him of her presence.

"Jesus." Still sitting down, he grabbed Sam by the collar of her BDU's and pulled her against his chest. He buried his face in her hair and took a few steadying breaths. When Sam's initial surprise dimmed her arms tightened around his back. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but…damn. The way he'd been screaming her name…and, Holy Hannah, he was actually _crying_…and he was holding her as though he never planned to let her go.

And, God, she never wanted him to.

**TBC**

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I know this isn't how you guys were expecting this to turn out; hell, I didn't expect it to come out like this. I really hope you guys aren't too disappointed…but, if you are…please no flames. My fragile being can't handle it. LOL.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Feel

**Chapter 3: Feel**

**Disclaimer: My stuff is what belongs to me.**

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews!! I know I went in a totally different direction then you guys thought. Mucho sorry! Thank you for reading a cliché story and not flaming me. I really appreciate it.**

**This is totally off-topic, but, yay! House starts tonight! Woo-Hoo! I really hope it's better than last season. No offense if any of you guys liked it. ******

**Please…**

**ENJOY!!**

Daniel watched the two almost feeling like a voyeur. He and Teal'c had always known about their…situation…and had done everything short of shoving the two into a closet together. Though the idea had its merits…

After a few minutes (which actually felt more like an eternity) Jack pulled away from Sam, discreetly wiping his eyes and turning away from her. She watched him, her body still warm from his, and her eyes brimming with confusion and relief. She was glad he was okay, but…what the hell had happened? The colonel was always the stoic soldier; only showing emotion when the situation absolutely called for it.

So whatever happened…it must have been bad.

"Sir?" Sam said quietly, reaching out to put a light hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah?" his voice was still raw and husky and he didn't meet her eyes. He kept his back to his three teammates.

"What happened?" her voice was hushed and when she glanced at Daniel, he shrugged. Teal'c had his eyebrow raised and was looking very smug; like he had figured it out and was proud that no one else had.

"Nothing." Jack shrugged his shoulders, still turned away.

"Sir." Sam pressed.

"Carter. I order you to drop it." He pulled rank knowing that he really shouldn't. He hoped her surprise and anger at his words would make her forget all about what had just…happened.

He had needed to know that she was really here…really _alive_. She had felt warm and soft and he could feel his tears fighting to leak out as he realized that it had just been a dream. She was alive. She wasn't broken or bleeding…or dead. She was here…and she was worried.

Daniel grimaced at Jack's words. He hardly ever pulled rank on Sam. They respected each other too much. But…something had obviously shaken the man enough to want to push Sam away. Daniel had a feeling he knew exactly why this was happening. He Sam's eyes cloud as she took a few deep breaths; trying to make herself let this go.

But, she obviously couldn't, for the next words out of her mouth were, "No, sir."

Jack stiffened. _'Dammit.'_ He mentally chastised himself. _'I shoulda known Carter wouldn't go for that.'_ "No, sir?" he repeated slowly, trying to infuse his voice with anger and exasperation. Instead, it came out confused and hollow; lacking what authority should have been there.

"No, sir." She said again, shuffling to him on her knees. A cool breeze blew through their tent; ruffled her already mussed bedhead and causing her to shiver slightly. The planet they were on seemed uninhabited and their mission had thus far been uneventful.

"Carter…I am your commanding officer. That's insubordination."

"I understand that, sir." She said shortly, rolling her eyes at Daniel who was grinning with amusement.

Jack sighed deeply and put on the most intimidating face he could muster. Spinning around, he hurriedly hid his surprise at her face being so close to his. She was staring hard at him; as though trying to see right through him. With a slight mental shudder, Jack had a feeling that she could probably see right through his tough exterior.

"Major Carter, I gave you a direct order." He glared at her. He saw the hurt and frustration flash through her eyes before she nodded her head.

"Yes, sir. But…" she averted her gaze and leaned back on her ankles. "Please, colonel…just…are you okay?"

Jack knew he would not be able to keep up the hardass CO routine and the angry look on his face faded until he was staring at her with a mixture of relief and repentance. She didn't smile, but her eyes brightened encouragingly. Daniel coughed and shifted slightly. Teal'c just raised his eyebrow higher.

"I'm fine." He smiled slightly at her. "Just a nightmare."

"Just?" Sam asked, disbelief in her voice. "Sir, you were thrashing and screaming like you were being attacked. I'm pretty sure you bruised my shin." She said it lightly and smiled.

Jack grimaced. "I'm sorry, Carter. I didn't…I didn't realize I was dreaming."

She smiled again. "It's okay, sir. Most times no one realizes they're dreaming."

"Yeah." He nodded, not breaking eye contact.

After a few moments of silence, Daniel shifted uncomfortably. "So…what was it about?"

"What was what about?" Jack played dumb. No one was fooled, though.

"Jack."

"Daniel."

"_Jack_."

"_Daniel_."

"O'Neill. Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said tonelessly, but his meaning was quite clear. 'Shut up now or I'll shut you up permanently.'

They both gave little nods of grudging acceptance and Daniel took a deep breath. "So…"

"Nothing, Daniel." Jack answered before his friend could finish.

Daniel yanked off his glasses in frustration and squeezed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and pointer finger. Narrowing his eyes he looked back up at Jack. "Jack, that was not nothing. You were thrashing around so violently you almost took the tent down on Sam and yourself. You woke us all up with your shouting. Dammit, Jack, this is _not_ normal! Have you had dreams like that before?"

Jack winced and looked sheepishly at Carter. She smiled, but averted her gaze quickly. His voice calling her name still rang in her ears. Jack took a deep breath and let it out slowly, doing a ten count in his head.

"Sometimes. Not a lot. Usually, in my dreams, I'm watching The Simpsons…or drinking beer or…other things." His eyes flew to Carter's for a moment, then dove back to his boots. He silently cursed himself for being so careless.

The look, however, had not gone unnoticed by his three friends. Daniel and Teal'c glanced at each other knowingly and Sam continued looking at her CO. Had he really just said that? Did he mean what she thought he…no. No, he couldn't mean _that_.

"Sir…" she laid her hand on his shoulder lightly and realized he was still shaking. _'Must have been a hell of a dream.'_ She thought with a twist in her gut. He was hurting and there was nothing she could do if he didn't open up and talk to her. The way he'd held her…damn. "Sir…you've known us for seven years. You can tell us anything. You need to know that."

"I know, Carter." He shrugged, careful not to displace her hand. If comforting touches were all they were allowed, he was sure gonna make the best of them.

"What happened?" she pressed gently, giving his shoulder a squeeze. He met her gaze and shrugged.

"It was a nightmare. You were dying. I panicked." His voice was carefully even and emotionless. It was his eyes and slight hitch in his breath that gave away just how _much_ he'd panicked. In the dark tent, lit only by the small fire outside, his eyes were dark pools of emotion. Fear lingering from the nightmare swirled with relief that that was all it had been also mixed with anger and hate. And something else…something that made Sam's heart rise into her throat.

Sam opened her mouth to tell him that it was okay, that they all had dreams like that sometimes. The nightmares weren't real. But, she closed her mouth quickly when she realized that nothing she said would make things any better. She knew from her own experience with this kind of stuff that words always seemed empty. They never seemed to bring comfort…only a heavy sense of being alone; that no one understood what she was going through and anger that they thought they knew.

Sam knew that the best way to handle things like this was either to let the person be. Let them deal with their personal issues on their own. Or…to reach out. Let them _feel_ that they weren't alone. Show them that no matter what they saw in their dreams, the only reality was what was around them right now.

**TBC**

**A/N: Sorry it was another short chapter. ******** Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Smile

**Chapter 4: Smile!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**A/N: Last chapter! So sad! Oh…I'm writing a really big story so be on the look out for that. It probably won't be up for awhile, but…hey forewarning never hurt anyone. ******

**Thanks to all who reviewed! I hope you enjoy!**

**ENJOY!! (Man, am I redundant or what?)**

After a moments' hesitation Sam nodded to Daniel who got the message. Gesturing silently to Teal'c, he led the big man out of the tent and back into their own. They always shared a tent…as did Sam and Jack. Nobody ever talked about why it was like that. They just accepted it and swept it under the metaphorical rug; hidden from anyone's prying 'less-than-friendly' eyes.

Once Sam was sure they were gone, she gently pushed the colonel back onto his sleeping bag. He didn't fight her and merely allowed her to adjust the pillow under his head. He opened his mouth to thank her when his voice died in his throat.

Sam tentatively laid down beside her CO and settled against him. He was on his back, staring at the blank expanse of canvas above him, surprised. She was turned on her side one arm wrapped around the colonel's torso and her head tucked against his shoulder.

"Carter?" he questioned softly.

"Body heat, sir." Sam quipped. In all honesty, she didn't have a good reason for doing what she was doing other than it _felt_ like the right thing to do. And Sam highly doubted that feelings were a viable argument when faced with a court martial. In fact…feelings are what had caused the whole mess in the first place.

"But I'm not cold." Jack said slowly. _'Why the hell is she doing this? She can't…she doesn't…no. Stop it! She doesn't feel the same way about you! She's only taking pity on you.'_ His thoughts stung him, but he knew they must be true. Carter definitely did not return his oh-so-inappropriate feelings…did she?

She snuggled deeper into his side and smiled into his shirt. "Yes, sir." She said quietly.

"Carter?" he asked again.

"Yes, sir?"

"You're really here, right? I'm really here?" his apprehension crept into his tone and she pulled away slightly. Turning on his side to face her, he propped himself up on his elbow so that he was looking down at her. It would be so easy to just lean down and…Jack mentally shook himself. He shuddered…if he ever did that Carter would kick his ass.

Sam's eyes looked earnestly up into Jack's, gleaming seriously. "Yes, sir. You're really here. I'm really here. This isn't another dream."

"Yeah…that's what all dream-people say." He muttered.

Sam smiled. "I promise this isn't a dream, colonel."

"You promise?" he eyed her in mock consideration. "Well…I'm not sure I can take your word for it." Jack inwardly kicked himself. _'What the hell are you doing? Your 2IC…Sam…is lying pressed against you and you decide now is a good time to flirt? You've lost it! You've finally misplaced all those damn fries! Off your rocker! Ah, hell…'_

Sam kept her face carefully passive, but inside she was shaking. _'Oh, Holy Hannah. What am I doing? This is bad…bad idea! Bad! Ah, geez…he's so damn close. If I just reached up…No! No! Bad!'_ Despite her self-deprecating rant Sam found herself returning his carefree smile.

"Then what can you take for it, sir?" Her eyes twinkled mischievously.

Jack remained silent, just staring into her familiar blue eyes. Warm blue eyes that had been transformed into agony muddled grey ones only moments ago. Jack shook his head slightly. No…it had all been a nightmare. A really horrible nightmare. Carter was fine. She was here and she was fine. No blood…no broken bones…no imminent death.

Sam watched the internal battle in the colonel's eyes. He was staring at her, but she had a feeling that he wasn't seeing her. She started to reach up to touch his face, but decided against it. They were already breaking countless regs by doing what they were doing.

"Sam?" the sudden use of her first name and the slight urgency in his tone caused her eyes to snap worriedly to his.

"Sir?"

His eyes roved over her face intently for a minute, noticing the attractive flush growing in her cheeks. Jack sighed and laid back down, unconsciously moving closer to Sam, effectively closing the distance between them. He stared sightlessly up at the tent surface again.

"It was bad." His voice was hushed and Sam's heart clenched.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked quietly, following his gaze to the "ceiling."

"You don't wanna hear it." Sam's eyes snapped to his face at his bitter tone.

"Why not?" Sam struggled to keep her voice light. She wanted to hit him. She really did. She wanted to yell at him to let her in; to _talk_ to her.

But, she couldn't do that. He was her superior officer…he could only ever be her superior officer. She had no right to demand that he confide in her about anything.

Jack shrugged awkwardly. "Because it was bad." He repeated his earlier statement.

"I'm sorry, sir." Sam was at a loss as to what to say.

"Not your fault." He replied, still not looking at her.

"Please…sir." Her voice was soft and held a note of dignified pleading. "Tell me. Talk to me." _'Didn't you just agree that you weren't gonna do that?'_ she silently berated herself. _'That's outright insubordination.'_

Jack turned startled eyes on her. She could barely see him in the dim light, but she knew him well enough to know he was still immersed in his internal battle.

"You were on a recon mission with SG-6." Jack said suddenly, holding her gaze. "Something went wrong. You came flying through the stargate alone." He paused knowing that if he continued his voice would break.

Sam nodded encouragingly. She knew that he was far from done. Against her better judgment she reached out and found his hand. She was mildly surprised when he didn't pull away, instead curling his fingers around hers protectively.

"When I say flying, Carter…I mean it. You hit the wall underneath the control room." His throat locked up again and Jack squeezed Sam's hand. He could barely see her face, but her concern was shining out of her eyes. "You were…hurt, Carter. Really hurt. There was blood and Frasier said your…" Jack trailed and rolled on his side again, his face level with hers…only a few inches separating them.

He cleared his throat. "Um…Frasier said that she couldn't move you…that your neck may have been broken." He finished roughly, his vocal cords tight. "And then…I was here. You were…here."

Sam's eyes roamed over his face as he spoke, noting the bitter, upset emotions coursing through his eyes. She held his eyes before ducking her head into his chest and taking a deep breath. He smelled like…_him_. That scent that was just him. The scent that wrapped around her comfortingly…that she often woke up missing when she realized he wasn't next to her. That was one of the reasons she was always secretly glad when they went on missions; she almost always got to wake up with him beside her.

She heard Jack's steady heartbeat and continued to stay silent. What could she say? 'It was just a dream' was way too cliché and held no comfort. 'Everything will be okay' was better, but still held no absolution. 'It's okay, I'm right here' was even better, but too intimate.

Sam almost laughed at herself. _'Too intimate? Yeah, like it gets more intimate than this. You're cuddled against him, major. You've crossed that line.' _But Sam couldn't help but acknowledge that he hadn't pulled away. In fact, he wrapped his arm around her back, pressing her tighter against him. So…if he didn't return her feelings…why the hell was he doing that?

"Thank you." Jack whispered, his breath tickling her ear.

Sam tried to look up at him, but he kept her head firmly under his chin. "For what?" her muffled voice reached his ears.

"For being alive." _'God, that sounded stupid.'_ He kicked himself again. "For keeping my nightmares just nightmares."

"Your welcome." Sam was utterly taken aback, her voice slow and slightly halting. She realized what it had taken for the colonel to admit that. Wanting to ease his anxiety she took a deep breath and buried her face further into his shirt. "I guess I should thank you for the same thing, sir."

She felt his arm around her tighten in confusion. "Dreaming of me, Carter?" he tried to lighten the mood.

He felt her smile through his shirt. "Maybe a little." The sincerity and hint of…something…in her tone caused his heart to beat a little faster. A fact that he was sure she could hear.

"You wanna talk about it?" he parroted her earlier question.

Sam chuckled. "You got a few days?"

"For you, sure." He froze. What the hell did he just say? That was not supposed to have come out. He felt Sam's hand tighten on his.

"Thank you." Sam mumbled into his chest. He had meant that. There was no hint of sarcasm or disdain…just pure accepting honesty.

"For?" he prompted.

"Everything." Jack knew she was talking about a lot more than dreams.

"Carter…" he trailed.

"We shouldn't do this." Sam's voice was low; resigned.

Jack sighed, angry that they had been dealt such an unfair hand. "I'm running out of reasons why we shouldn't." he growled into her neck.

"Regulations--," Sam started, but Jack cut her off.

"Forget the regulations." His voice shook. "We deserve this, dammit."

"I know." Sam said quietly. All doubt that the colonel didn't return her feelings were eradicated from her mind. But, this couldn't be happening…could it? He wasn't honestly suggesting they break the rules? _'But…aren't I?'_ she realized with sudden clarity. She had been the one to get all cozy with him.

"They owe us a few favors, right? What with the whole saving the world thing?" he could hear the note of desperation in his tone. "Several times?"

Sam nodded her head, not trusting her voice.

"Seven years." He stated flatly. "I can't do this anymore."

Sam blanched. Was he saying that he was resigning? Quitting? Or was he giving up on them?

"Do what?" her voice was strangled.

"You know what." He replied softly. He gently eased her head back so that he could look into her eyes. They were wide, hardly daring to believe him.

Sam slowly shook her head, never breaking eye contact. "I can't either." She purposely dropped the 'sir.'

"So…what do we do?" He was leaving it up to her. They could turn away from each other right now and give up…or they could turn their backs on the rules and give in.

The latter sounded much more preferable. To both of them.

"I don't want to pretend anymore." Sam chose her words carefully, the telltale prickling at the corners of her eyes warning her of the impending waterworks. "I…" losing her courage she stared pleadingly at him. "What do you want?"

Jack's eyes were shadowed, but his lips twitched. "I want…" he trailed off, moving his face almost imperceptibly closer to hers.

"What?" Sam prompted, her breath coming in shallow gasps.

"A chance." He finished. Before she could reply, he lowered his mouth and captured her lips in his. She responded immediately, reaching a hand up to cup his jaw. His hand cupped the back of her neck and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. It was wonderful. Hard and passionate, but soft and lingering at the same time.

Sam reluctantly broke away when the pesky need for oxygen reared its head. Jack pressed his forehead to hers as both officers laid their heads on Jack's pillow. "Wow." He murmured, breath tickling Sam's lips.

"Hmm." Sam agreed, her eyes half-lidded, but bright.

"And you're…absolutely sure about this?" his hand smoothed over her back in slow, soothing circles.

"Definitely." Sam answered resolutely. Right then and there she swore that if anyone tried to take him away from her…she would kill them. Oh yes…definitely kill them. She didn't know it, but Jack had just promised the same thing.

"I…Carter…" he paused. He had to do this. He had to just get it out there and hope for the best. "Sam...I love you."

Sam froze in disbelief. Colonel Jack O'Neill, the man she had loved for seven years, was admitting possibly the most dangerous thing someone can ever admit. His eyes were unguarded as he looked into hers. She knew that he wasn't expecting a reply. _'Well, too bad.'_ She thought giddily. _'You're gonna get one.'_

"Jack O'Neill." Sam started, smiling through her telling tears. "I love you too."

Jack's eyes fairly glowed with happiness. He had expected to be rebuked or at least to get a stuttered, 'I—I _like_ you, but I don't _love _you.' But…no. Oh. Good. God. She loved him.

Moving faster than he had ever moved in his life, Jack pressed his lips to hers again. Sam laughed into his mouth. His little-boy exuberance was beyond adorable. Infectious, too. She returned the kiss with everything she had, pleased when Jack growled against her lips. She knew she was blushing furiously, but it didn't matter. He loved her.

He _loved _her. And she sure as hell loved him.

Jack rolled so that he was halfway on top of her, knowing this could go no further. Not with Daniel and Teal'c right _there_. Growling again, he smiled when he elicited a small moan from Sam.

Once again the need for oxygen overtook them both and they broke apart. Jack rested his forehead against hers, but did not move himself off of her.

"I can't believe I didn't do this before." He muttered, lips brushing against hers.

She shivered pleasantly. "Me neither."

"I can't believe this is happening." His voice was deep, husky.

"Me neither."

"I can't remember why we waited." Jack smiled, predicting her response.

"Me neither." Her voice was pitched low and slightly breathy.

"I'm sensing a pattern here." He quipped.

Sam laughed. "Me too."

Jack paused, gazing thoughtfully into her eyes. Her cheeks colored under his intense scrutiny.

"What?" she asked, surprised her voice managed to work at all.

"You're incredible." He murmured, pressing a chaste kiss on her lips.

Sam's eyes shone. "You're not so bad yourself."

He smiled and brushed gentle fingers through her hair, over her cheek, and down to her collarbone. "You deserve more."

Sam sighed. "No." she said firmly, clutching a fistful of his shirt. "_We _deserve this."

Jack smiled, willingly believing her. He lowered his lips to hers again. "I love you, Carter. A lot." He whispered against her lips.

Her lips parted invitingly, but before she could respond he kissed her again. He didn't think he would ever get tired of it.

Neither did she.

When he pulled back slightly she opened her eyes and met his warm brown ones. "I love you more than you'll ever know, Jack." She enjoyed the foreign feel of his name. She had a feeling she'd be using it a lot more.

Damn it felt good to be in love.

A sudden noise from the entryway of their tent caused them both to turn around.

Daniel grinned wickedly. "Smile!"

The flash of a camera illuminated the tent for a brief moment before two teasingly irritated voices rang through the night air.

"Daniel!"

**The End**

**A/N: A little conspiratorial humor to end with. LOL. Please R&R!!**


End file.
